


Soulmates

by Dleroux252525



Category: haikyuu
Genre: F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, XReader, bokuto koutaro - Freeform, bokuto x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dleroux252525/pseuds/Dleroux252525
Relationships: soulmate Bokuto x Soulmate Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Soulmates

Y/N POV 

Kotaro Bokuto 

Those words were my firsts of everything. 

They were the first thing I memorized how to spell. My mom always tells me that Bakuto was the first thing I said, and they are by far the best cursive words I can write.

These words are my Soulmates First and Last names. 

At birth, everyone is born with a tattoo on their wrist of their soulmate's name. 

And currently, as I sit on a bus with Karasuno high's boy's volleyball team, I lightly trace Those all so familiar letters on my wrist, with a pencil. 

"Hey N/N, cheer up, you'll find your soulmate soon" our libero, Nishinoya says. 

"Easy for you to say, Noya. You found your soulmate! Not only that but you and Asahi are literally perfect for each other. Well, minus the height difference." 

At my words, Asahi's face lights up in a bright pink color, while Noya starts to yell something about how he's, 'not that short'. 

Instead of listening to Nishinoya's rant and Asahi's stuttering, I just turn my back to them -proud of my statement- to start talking to Kiyoko, who was my seat partner for the ride.

"So, are you excited to visit Tokyo? You said you've never been there before right?" Kiyoko quietly asks. 

"Yeah. I've never really left Miyagi, so yeah I would say I'm pretty excited. Although I kinda feel bad for Hinata and Kageyama, they were really looking forward to this trip" I say.

Kiyoko and I laugh together at the thought of the two idiots. "Yeah well, I heard Tanaka was taking care of it, so I'm sure they'll make it eventually. And if they don't, the next training camp is only a few weeks away" she laughs. 

Only nodding in response, I turn my body so I'm facing the front of the bus, where the Sugawara and Daichi are deep in conversation. 

I must have good timing because just as I look past the windshield it seems like we've pulled into a school driveway. 

"Alright, we're here guys. And I expect you all to be on your best behavior. Alright?" Daichi explains while glaring and Noya and Tanaka. 

'So this is the training camp huh?' I say in my head. Just as that thought crosses my mind, some of the Nekoma boys come outside to greet us. 

As I grab my bag and head out the bus door, I'm met with an extremely happy Taketora Yamamoto. "Y/NNNNNNNN."

*Sigh* "Hey Yamamoto" I reply calmly. "You look beautiful today Y/N." I walk straight past him, not bothering to turn around as I reply.

"Thank you, Yamamoto." While ignoring the conversation Tanaka was having with Yamamoto, I head towards Daichi and the Nekoma captain, Kuroo. 

"Everyones already inside, so come in when you're ready to start your warm-ups," Kuroo says. "Yes, thank you" was Daichi's reply before he started heading into the large gym, Soon being followed by the rest of the team. 

The moment I enter the gym I'm met with an almost ball to the face. Luckily a boy with brown hair and both a light blue jersey and a dark blue shirt underneath saved me. 

'Wow, that was an amazing receive, practically flawless. Maybe he's the libero? He does look fairly small' I think to myself.

"Nice receive Komi!!!" His team yelled. As the young man ran off to his team again, I yell a quick thank you, catching his attention for a moment. 

He doesn't reply but instead gives me a friendly smile and a short wave. As I walk to where my own team was starting to get ready, someone with white tips on his hair, and the same color jersey as 'Komi', catches my eye.

'By the looks of it, he's getting ready to spike. He looks so familiar, where have I seen him before?' I wonder. 

Just as he looks like he's ready to get a running start, he's already in the air, spiking the ball with unbelievable force. 

My eyes widen with amazement. 'That ball went straight threw a triple block like it was nothing!!! That was amazing!!'

I was so lost in my thought and amazement that I hadn't realized that I stopped walking. That is until Sugawara was behind me, pushing me towards where the rest of the team was. "Come on Y/N, You have to keep up." 

Even as I was getting pushed, I didn't take my eyes off of the blue team -especially that one Spiker- until I was standing beside Kiyoko. 

Time passed, and Kiyoko and I chatted about volleyball and how this camp will be good for the team. Not only because of the practice but because its good to have connections like this.

Our players were currently doing one flying lap, from losing against Fukurodani Academy which I learned was the name of the team the icy-tipped Spiker was on.

As Kiyoko and I were waiting for them to finish the lap, we caught the sight of someone doing an incredibly powerful serve, that the opposite team couldn't receive.

"Wow, what a serve" I state. 

"Everyone on that team has an especially good serve. I guess ending every practice with 100 serves each must really make a difference" she says

"100 serves!! Really!!" I somewhat yell. "At Ubugawa High school, serves are their specialty" she explains with a nod. 

The next serve that comes the opposite team's way, they manage to dig up. As the ball heads towards the setter, almost all of the players start to move at once.

"They're all moving!!" I yell. Just as the setter sends up the ball, it looks like someone from the front was going to strike, but then he fakes out, causing confusion for the blockers. Only to have someone from the back row to spike and earn a point. 

"That's Shinzen High school, masters of combo moves." 

'Wow! She really knows her stuff!' 

"Then, of course, there's Nekoma, who we've played before." I look towards the familiar faces of the Nekoma team. 

"Right" Was my simple reply. 

Suddenly my attention is pulled away from Nekoma, by a yell. "Akaashi!!!" Someone yells. 

I look over to see the same bi-haired guy I've been staring at all day. My attention then turns to the black-haired setter who bumped the ball towards his Spiker. "Bokuto!" he says.

'Wait, what did he just say' I think to myself. I look at my wrist -Kotaro Bokuto-  
before Kiyoko continues her description of each team.

"And finally, just like Shiratorizawa, they have one of the top five aces in the nation. A powerhouse school with a legendary ace, Fukurodani Academy." She finally finishes.

When the Spiker lands on his feet after his amazing spike he says something looking extremely proud.

"Oh yeah!!! Who's the greatest of all time!?!?" He yells happily. 

With the stupid look on his face, I can't help but laugh fairly loudly, catching the attention of multiple people around me. Including the mysterious 'Legendary ace' himself. 

As the Fukurodani's number 4 hears my laugh, he turns around, and I swear I felt like I could melt right there on the spot when our eyes made contact. 

When he finally realizes why I'm laughing, his cheeks become a very visible shade of pink as he breaks eye contact to move his face away -Probably to hide his blush- but not enough to move his entire body from my direction. 

I continue giggling to myself until I feel a nudge in my side from Kiyoko. 

"Hey, look at that Y/N. You made one of the best aces in the country blush." She says teasingly. 

I turn to look at the said ace as I feel heat rise to my cheeks as well. 

When I once again meet the gaze of the owner of beautiful golden brown eyes, I realize just how wide they are with both curiosity and surprise. 

The bi-haired man raised his left wrist up, seemingly to be able to avert his gaze between both me and it easily. That's when I remember what the setter said before bumping the ball his way. 

My attention then turns to the black-haired setter who bumped the ball towards his Spiker. "Bokuto!" he says. 

I finally realize what so-called 'Bokuto' was doing, he must have heard Kiyoko say my name. My eyes widen for the second time today. I look down at my wrist for the 10th time in the last hour. 

Kotaro Bokuto

'Could he be?' I wonder. It seems as if he read my mind because no sooner had that thought crossed my mind, he turns towards his coach. 

"Hey coach, can we have a quick time out?" He asks. The coach raises an eyebrow in confusion but doesn't refuse the captain's request. 

*Sigh* "Fine Bokuto. But make it quick" the coach replies. 

'So his name really is Bokuto' I put together. 

As Bokuto hears his coach's reply, the biggest smile I've ever seen graces his face. Bokuto spins around on his heel before practically sprinting towards me.

During the time that it took Bokuto to reach me, my heart must have missed around 10 beats. 

When he finally reaches me, I notice out of the corner of my eye, Kiyoko and the others walking away, leaving him and I alone to talk. 

While Bokuto looks directly at me, I can't help but look down, suddenly fascinated by my shoes. 

"What are you looking down for? I'm not that scary am I?" he asks me with a slight laugh. 

His confidence must have been contagious because after his words I finally raised my head with a smile on my face. 

As I finally got a good view of all of his features, I realize that he's even more attractive up close. So much so that my breath hitches in my throat when I see him.

My eyes scan his entire figure. From the way his hair makes him look like an owl, to his muscular thighs. 

When I go back up from his legs my eyes wander to his chest, that even with the baggy jersey, anyone could tell that he had a good body underneath.

Once my eyes were done with his chest, they finally land back on his eyes. 'He must have been scanning me too' I conclude once I realize that his eyes met mine a few seconds after I finished taking in his appearance. 

Bokuto gives me a smile that could rival Hinata's as he introduces himself.

"Hey hey hey. My name is Kotaro Bokuto. What's yours?" He asks. 

'So he is my soulmate!!!!' I think while glancing down to my wrist. 

I introduce myself shortly after him, but not before I take a deep breath and clear m throat.

"My name is F/N L/N." After my introduction his eyes seem to start to shine, causing me to start giggling. 

Bokuto's face once again becomes a light shade of pink. Only this time he just ignores it and instead raises his wrist to show me his tattoo. 

F/N L/N 

My smile only grew as I read the familiar name. I lift my wrist to show him as well. 

Kotaro Bokuto

After reading his own name, Bokuto starts to jump up and down. Reminding me of how Noya and Hinata do high-fives. 

When he's done his jumping, my newfound soulmate holds out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, soulmate." He says with a goofy grin. 

I return the grin as well as the handshake. "It's nice to meet you too Bokuto." 

"Kotaro. Call me Kotaro" he says. "Ok then, in that case, you can just call me Y/N," I say in return, still holding his hand.

"Bokuto!!! Let's go! Break's over!!" The Fukurodani coach yells. Kotaro's face immediately changes into one of disappointment. "Well I have to go," he says sadly. 

"That's ok. I'll talk to you later ok? Good luck with your game" I say with a reassuring smile. 

His expression once again changes into one of happiness. "Yeah, thanks! See you later Y/N" He says with a wave as he ran towards his team. 

"See you later Kotaro" I respond. 

Once Kotaro reached his team I turned around to go and tell everything to Kiyoko. Following Kotaro's return to his team, he said something that caught my attention. 

"Akaashi!!! Guess what!! I met my soulmate!! And she's amazing and beautiful she told me good luck with my game!" He yells a little too loudly. His loud voice makes it hard to NOT hear him. 

I smile to myself, knowing that he's talking about me. 

'I met my soulmate today too. I guess Nishinoya was right all along' I think to myself. 

"I'll have to thank him later," I say to myself quietly before moving my head to get one last quick glance at my ace.

"This should be an interesting trip after all."


End file.
